The Yellow Brick Road is Stained with Blood
by RedRibbonsGirl
Summary: The Wizard grinned and said, "Oh no, it's much simpler that that. And much more…..poignant, I think. You see, I don't have to kill you. I'm going to burn you….. I will burn the HEART out of you." Tin Man look towards Scarecrow for a moment before replying, "I have been reliably informed that I don't have one."


"She's not from London. The girl's American, Kansas to be exact. Owns a dog, a Cairn Terrier if I'm not mistaken, which I rarely am. She brought it with her, so it's most likely wandering the streets. Hopefully lowering the local pigeon population."

"You can't possibly know any of that"

"Her tan is too dark to be from London and her teeth show evidence of American dental practices. She's from Kansas going by the the wheat chaff stuck to her sock. A unique strain, local to the state. The dog also left its hair on her. The hair stops at knee level, marking it a toy breed. The type of hair, gives away the breed. And if these simple deductions are still troubling your vapid, pedestrian mind, her purse was lying on the street about 30 meters down the road. Inside was her passport, license, and the papers from Customs detailing the transport of her pet. Do learn to mind your surroundings when conducting a murder investigation."

"Murder?"

"Well, yes. It seems little girls with pigtail braids and toy dogs don't last long on London streets."

* * *

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of him. He's the Wizard. All you have to do is go to him with your problem and ask, 'Dear Jim, will you please fix it for me?'"

* * *

"And I suppose you're the Good Witch?" He asked, taking in her battle dress that was all soft curves and creamy pink.

"Oh no," She answered, raising her riding crop wand with a smirk, "I like to think I'm rather wicked."

* * *

"Of course, we have to go through the dark, deadly forest instead of around it! Why didn't I think of that?" The Scarecrow snarked to the man next to him.

"Because you're an idiot." The Tin Man noticed his companion's insulted look, "No, don't be offended, nearly everyone is. "

* * *

The Tin Man stood opposite the Wizard and the Scarecrow. He looked at the Scarecrow, and asked urgently, "Are you alright?"

Wary of the Wizard's reaction, the Scarecrow didn't speak. But the Wizard did, turning to the Scarecrow he said, "Oh, go on, you can talk. Even if you don't have a brain. That's what people do, speak when they have nothing intelligent to say"

The Scarecrow nodded his confirmation of good health to his friend, who then focused his attention back on the Wizard, concerns momentarily satisfied, "What's your big plan, then? Going to topple the government? Sell secrets? Assassinate politicians? Kill me?"

The Wizard grinned and said, "Oh no, it's much simpler that that. And much more…..poignant, I think. You see, I don't have to kill you. I'm going to burn you….. I will burn the HEART out of you."

Tin Man look towards Scarecrow for a moment before replying, "I have been reliably informed that I don't have one."

"Oh, but we both know that's not quite true," The wizard grinned even wider. "And scarecrows are so very flammable, aren't they?"

* * *

The shimmering mind palace is surrounded on all sides by the strangest fields you've never seen.

There are no crops growing in these fields. The ground is pierced by needles, and watered with the strongest alcohol available. The air is smoky and tastes of ash and is infused with nicotine. The only way to navigate these fields is to follow the rush of adrenaline as it leads to the next case.

(Or by the yellow brick road. But that's not a road anyone wants to go down. It's stained red with the blood of the bodies it's made of. The bodies of those who wander too far to save.)

* * *

When Richard Brook first came to London, he just wanted to tell stories and entertain people. But telling the same stories over and over again was just too boring for him. So Richard decides to make his own story. He's not the hero(that job he saves for Sherlock Holmes), but he is at the center of his storybook world. Every fairy tale needs a good old fashioned villain.

* * *

The coat of arms of the British Government has a lion.

How fitting.

All that deadly power and yet he couldn't save his own brother.

* * *

When the Tin Man meets the Wizard for the first time, he ignores the man behind the neon green underwear. The Wizard doesn't like that, but he'll fix it. After all, he's so changeable.

When the Tin Man meets the Wizard for a second time, he hands over the Ruby Slippers and the broomstick without a protest. Without a fight, the game is no longer fun, so the Wizard tells him, "Boring. I could have gotten those anywhere."

And he tosses them aside.

* * *

"This phone call, it's….it's my note. That's what they do, don't they? Leave a note…"

"Leave a note when?"

"Good-bye, John...I think I'll miss you most of all"


End file.
